Nakajima Clan
The Nakajima clan's loyalties lie with Yukigakure no Sato. They possess a hijutsu called Haini no Jutsu Technique which enables the user to partially or fully turn their body into fire. It is this fire, which also determines their status within the clan. Ideology The Nakajima Clan's purpose has, and always will be, to achieve ultimate power. Whether the power comes from being the leaders of a village, or the leaders of the Country of Snow. They are truly loyal only to the clan itself, even while putting on a display of devotion to the village. While they do not actively try to overthrow the Yukigakure leader, they do look to take her spot at any chance that it would become available. Even the slightest cough from her is noted that she may be weakening and close to relinquishing the throne. Despite their roots of being a clan of bandits, the Nakajima clan holds their heads high in all situations, viewing themselves as a clan truly worthy of respect from the rest of the village. A member of the clan shall never be seen without the highest quality appearance. Not only are they to be shining examples of shinobi, but of fashion, intelligence, strength, and honor. Even the low class of the clan, the Red Flames, are not above looking down their nose at the other clans of the village. To the Nakajima clan, there is nobody that is truly above them. Even the Lady of Yukigakure, while shown her proper respect to her face, is known throughout the clan as a temporary leader until the day that the Nakajima clan itself can claim the throne. When that day comes, all the world will know their name. Respect their name. Eventually, bow to their name. Clan History The history of the Nakajima clan starts far before the age of the Hidden Villages. In the time before Jutsu came to the land of Snow, the Nakajima clan were simply a group of bandits who opposed the Snow Daimyo in hopes of taking the seat of power for themselves. They were an ambitious lot. A vicious group that ransacked villages and military bases a like, surviving in the mountains on their plundered goods. There was little they couldn't do with their hit and run guerrilla tactics, yet their desire for power always seemed to end short of actually beating the military in a sustained conflict. They continued their battle for many years, doing all that they could to take small step after small step towards the true glory that they knew was their destiny. Their leader, Nakajima Shiro, was a man constantly grasping at the rumors of ancient relics and secret concoctions that would take their power beyond that of the normal soldiers in the Daimyo's army. Each time he set out to find the mysterious powers he heard of, it would end in failure. The sword that could cut anything was nothing more than a rusted katana that broke easily against the icy cave wall it was found next to. The armor that could block any blow was pierced by the first arrow his men launched at it. Broken dream after broken dream made him a laughing stock to the civilians, until he struck at them and brought the fear back. The rest of the clan, however, never wavered in their devotion and continued to bring him back stories of hidden relics of power. There was only one real break that the group had. The break that brought about the clan's now famous technique that shall never be replicated by another. The Nakajima clan caught word that a group of monks were travelling the different nations, an order of Monks that protected what was said to be a scroll that brought the user an unimaginable amount of power. Shiro, not wanting to pass up the chance, set out with his band to strike at the monks as they were setting up camp in the land of snow. Under cover of a blizzard, the group launched their attack, striking each monk dead. They attacked like animals, throwing the Monk's belongings about the area as they desperately searched for the scroll. The snow was stained with the blood of the peaceful monks who had sworn never to use the scroll for themselves. To defend it and keep it out of the hands of those who did not deserve to wield it's power. It took hours for Shiro to finally find the hidden scroll, but it would take years for the bandits to unlock it's power. It wasn't until 77SD, 30 years after they found the scroll, that the secrets would finally be revealed. With the formation of the first Ninja Villages, Ninjutsu had started to be more closely studied. There were very few in the Land of Snow at this time that payed much attention to the goings on of other nations, but the Nakajima clan's hunger for power brought all kinds of information flowing their way. After their years of studying the scroll, and the new information that came with an understanding of chakra and ninjutsu, The Nakajima clan unlocked the secret to overpowering the human body with fire nature Chakra. At first, they thought it was an attack, one that would incinerate the enemies body completely. Nakajima Shiro, having aged beyond his prime, volunteered himself as a subject to test the power. The members of the clan built a large pyre, more like a throne of wood, for the man to sit on as the began following the scrolls instructions. His body was quickly consumed by the chakra flames that twisted around his body. With each second they burned, they became more and more light in color until finally turning into a magnificent white flame that burned in the shape of a man. Nakajima Shiro found himself able to control the flames that had consumed his body, The first white flame of the Nakajima clan was born here. The clan did not have much time to learn how to use their abilities, and even less time for them to utilize them to achieve their glory. The visitors from the Land of Bears were soon to be arriving. In the two years between the creation of the first flame and the arrival of Yukigakure, the Nakajima clan made steps to learn their power, as well as discovering the different colors of their flames. Shiro set up the hierarchy of the clan as a way of keeping himself on top even in his old age, declaring that as the first of the flames, the White Flame would rule the others. It was never fully determined what decided the colors of the flames, however, Shiro's word was law, and so the system stood. With limited understanding of Ninjutsu, the clan was in desperate need of teachers. Thanks to the sudden influx of shinobi from the Land of Bears, Shiro Nakajima decided to make a deal with the Daimyo. They would become a part of the village, use their power to support his power in exchange for immunity from their past crimes. The Daimyo gladly accept such a powerful ability to be part of his standing Shinobi Army, and the Nakajima had found a way to learn the secrets of the power they now held. The Nakajima clan supplied few of their members for the First Shinobi War, opting to train a stronger force in the time that the rest of the village went to war. As the army returned defeated, Shiro Nakajima found himself questioning the decision to be here. However, his time of ruling was soon over, as old age finally took the man's life, leaving his clan without a true leader for the first time. The system that Shiro had set up prepared for this, leaving the Council of Green in charge, filled mostly with his immediate family. The Council, at the time of the Second Shinobi War, decided that pushing their people too hard would weaken the clan, which at the time was already fairly small compared to others and held little power. Yet, still needing to put on a show of unity with the village, they sent out a group of clansmen anyways, making sure to keep the more promising soldiers for their own. During the third Shinobi war, while the village had opted out of most conflicts here, was a major point of disappointment for the Nakajima clan. The Yoi clan had quickly risen above the Nakajima clan's place in the village, and while, since arrival, the clan had made steps to be more of a high society class type of clan, they were often overlooked for big positions. While they were here out of necessity, and had still been looking at a way to overthrow the Daimyo, the fact that they had failed to rise to any noticeable positions got to the pride of the clan in general. It was during this period of time that the clan put a large focus on proving their devotion to Yukigakure as a whole. The clan during the age of peace and stagnancy saw themselves trying to become examples of what Yukigakure Shinobi should be. Of course, even that didn't get them any power in the village, but for once, they just wanted to prove that they could be just as good as the rest of the clans in the village that held real power. The death of the second lady of Yukigakure saw a chance for their old ambitions to rise again to the forefront of the council's attention. While they still pushed the clansmen to be exemplary members of the village, they planned for their strongest members to enter the tournament to find a new leader of the village. While others saw it as a sign of the council being manipulated, the elders of the Nakajima clan saw a chance to show their true power and the determination that saw them through to this point. The Nakajima contestants meant little to the rest of the village, yet for the clan itself, they were the best they had. While they did not win, they made it far in the tournament, finally gaining some of the renown they felt they were owed. They still maintain that should Nakajima Shiro had been around for the tournament, they would be standing tall at the end of the tournament. Yet, once again, another matter quickly took the attention of the Nakajima clan. For the first time since Nakajima Shiro, a white flame was created. Nakajima Arisa, a young woman who would, some day, be a true leader of the clan. For now, the Council of Green still maintains control. Until the day that Arisa's training leaves her ready to lead the group to the their one true destiny. The destiny to rule a nation. Clan Hierarchy Within the Nakajima clan, they mastered the Hijutsu Haini No Jutsu, or Cremation Technique, that allows their bodies to turn into fire. While they can all turn into fire, there are 4 different colors of fire that the members take on when the gift is bestowed upon them. It is this color that truly defines their place in the clan. The 4 colors of the Nakajima clan; White, Green, Blue, and Red. -Red The lowest color in the clan hierarchy is the color of Red fire. Most common of the colors, it is the one that is looked down on the most simply for not holding the same magnificent beauty of the other colors. They are most commonly the working class members of the clan, supporting the others in their grand endeavors by forging weapons, cooking, or hunting for the other colors of the clan. They earn no real glory, but are still willing to throw down their lives for the clan and the village should the ranks need to be built up. The greatest honor that can be bestowed upon the Red Nakajima is the honor to die in battle and hopefully be remembered in the Scroll of Lost Flames. The Red flames are typically less high class in their dress, yet still work to show pride in their appearance, not wanting even one branch of the clan to be looked down on by others. They will typically have some red garment to show their position. -Blue The next color of the Nakajima Clan, just one step up from red, is the Blue fire. The Blue clan members are not as numerous as the Red, but are still not as unique or beautiful a color as the others. While the Red are willing to go to battle when called upon, the Blue are those who are constantly on the front lines, fighting for true glory. They look to reach as high in the military ranks as they can and die a glorious death in battle. A death that people will tell stories of. While many never advance farther than marching on to the battlefields, some are brought up to be personal guards of the higher ranking members. Those privileged few who die honorably or reach the status of body guards are kept for all times within the Scroll of Lost Flames. The Blue flames, as the soldiers of the clan, will often wear their combat attire at all times, ready to spring into action at the drop of a hat, with at least one piece of blue worn to show their status. -Green The third color of fire the Nakajima Clan can possess is the Green Flame. While not the highest ranking color, it is the one color that many parents hope for their child to have. They are one of the rarest of colors, and children that show the Green Flame are taken as soon as they are shown in order to be trained in the strategic arts. These children are groomed to be generals, to be advisors for the Lord or Lady of Yukigakure, and to even be her personal bodyguards. While not all of them are able to achieve the potential they are thought to see, they are still one of the most revered colors in the clan. Often seen as stuck up and arrogant by the Red Flames, yet respected and obeyed by the Blue. Every precaution is taken to make sure that they are the best that they can be. Every opportunity to place them in a position of power. In the event that a White Flame is not available to lead before the next one is ready, a council of Elder Green Flames is left to take it's place at the head of the clan until the time that a White Flame is of age. To be a Green Flame is to live in the lap of luxury until the day you burn out and die, when every one of them is kept recorded in the Scroll of Lost Flames. Green flames, as the scholars of the clan, are seen most typically the most elegant in appearance of the clan. While some do wear light armor, they all wear some garment of green silk to show their place in the clan. -White The final color of the Nakajima clan, by far the rarest. The White Flame of Genesis. A color of fire that only appears once every few generations, the White Flames are the heads of the clan. They are the ones who set the course for the future of those they rule over and are never questioned, even by the most rebellious of Red Flames. The White flame seems to always last until another is ready to take their place. Raised in even higher luxury than the Green Flames, the White are taught all facets of combat, all aspects of strategy, from naval to land warfare. As inheritors of the First Flame, White Flame aspires not for a secondary position within the Village, but always looks to the future, ready to take the Lordship of Yukigakure should the position open. Many would expect the White Flames to be dressed in the finest of clothes, and while they are typically for ceremonial and diplomatic reasons, they are allowed to dress as they wish. There is no need for the White Flame to show their status, as their name and face is known to all the clan. Although, the current White Flame chooses to wear a white garment as a symbol of respect for the first White Flame, Nakajima Shiro. Hijutsu -Haini no Jutsu Also known under the name Cremation Technique. The Cremation technique of the Nakajima Clan has been passed down through the years. A secret art that allows the clan to take the form of fire, either fully or partially. While in this form, they find themselves immune to physical damage from non-chakra enhanced attacks. They can also heal their body by absorbing natural fire, not created by chakra. This ability has a few drawbacks, however. The technique used to give the clan this power makes them unable to utilize other chakra elements, limiting the clan to using non-elemental or fire element jutsus. There is also the matter of wind jutsus. While one would assume that suiton would be the one that ends this jutsu, it is more of a minor set-back, dampening the flame, but it quickly comes back. Fuuton jutsu, however, make the user's body become more powerful than they can control. This forces them to use up more chakra than usual, with powerful fuuton jutsu causing their body to detonate, expelling a massive amount of chakra. Jutsu Nakajima Clan Jutsu 001Category:Clans Category:Yukigakure Clans Category:Yuki no Kuni Category:Hijutsu